The present invention relates to blade attachment mechanisms for surgical saws.
Typical blade collets utilize a threaded stud extending from a drive mechanism and a nut engaging the stud to clamp the blade to the drive mechanism. These collets generally require the use of a separate wrench to turn the clamping nut. Other collets eliminate the need for a wrench by utilizing a nut, such as a wing nut that can be secured without tools. Yet another collet design utilizes a spring actuated clamping plate with extending locking pins for positive engagement with holes in the blade. The blade clamp is moved by finger pressure directed to compress the spring to an open position for receiving a blade. Such collets are limited in that the spring force must be low enough to allow the spring to be readily compressed using direct finger pressure, and low spring force results in a weak grip on the blade. They are also difficult to operate and clean due to the need for the spring to be manually held in a compressed position while a blade is inserted or removed or when the collet is cleaned.